Notebook computers, convertible computers that can serve both as desktop and notebooks, notebooks and tablets having interconvertability, combinations thereof, and clamshell-style electronics of all kinds typically may have screens that are hinged to a base portion. In one configuration, the unit may be closed and in another (the “in-use” configuration for notebooks) it may be open. Moreover, it may be desirable that the amount of torque necessary to open the device be less than what is required to close it. For example, given patterns of usage, it may be ergonomically better for a notebook to be openable (i.e., its screen raised), with lesser forces or torque than are required to close it because the user would not want to accidentally close a device that is in use.